An Evening Romance
by sweetpants
Summary: Takes place directly after 'Joy' 5X06. House finds it difficult to mask his feelings towards Cuddy when she finds out he's a werewolf. huddy
1. one

**An Evening Romance**

_When the full moon turns white that's when I'll come home  
I am going out to see what I can sow  
And I don't know where I'll go  
And I don't know what I'll see  
But I'll try not to bring it back home with me_

Eighty miles an hour wasn't fast enough. There wasn't enough adrenaline pumping though his system. The wind whipping his face wasn't hard enough. He needed to exert himself. He needed to exhaust his mind, bones, and muscles. Numbness was what he craved. He was running away from pain. Though this time, not his own, hers. Her pain was unbearable. He had felt her hopelessness in his arms. He had felt her agony against his lips. His mind refused to erase the memory of it.

Never before had he held something so vulnerable and delicate. He wanted to fix everything in which she felt wrong. His entire heart had been fully devoted to her needs in that moment. It had nearly killed him to pull away. His soul screamed in agony at the feel of her leaving his arms. Crystal blue eyes burned with the sight of her helpless expression when he bid her goodnight and left the sanctuary of her home.

The cool October air nipped at his blushed cheeks and chapped his wet lips. It seemed as though the evening was mocking him. The darkness was trying to chase him back indoors. The moon was begging him to return to the keeper of his heart. As always, he ignored what destiny wished for him and continued the long, lonely walk down her walkway and to his motorcycle. A brief glance back at her small house was the last thing he saw before mounting the black and orange machine.

He sped through suburbia at a deadly rate. Trees and houses blended together in a mixture of colors as he fled further and further away from everything he'd ever wanted. She was everything he needed. His body shivered, warning him to dismount the vehicle beneath him. It was time to run.

He drove the motorcycle off the side of the highway, behind the guard rail. His prized leather jacket was first to be stripped from his overheating body, then the rest of his clothing. It had been too long since he'd done this. Simply surrendering to the powers that be was not something he got to do regularly. Both time and a treaty were against him.

House's physical entity switched quickly. His uneven, painful gate transformed into a powerful strut as his skin and bones rearranged with the flashing blue light beings created by his body. In a moment, with a howling cry of exhilaration, his form descended onto four paws and sprinted into the woods.

He ran for miles. His handicap, now, unexistent as his strong muscles carried his heavy weight through the wooded forest. All of the evenings' losses replaying within his furred head fueled his endurance, and had him growling with emotional distress. All animals within a thousand foot radius scampered to withdraw themselves from his wrath. He was king of anywhere he wished to claim himself as; his appearance frightening to anything that lay eyes on him, his growl intimidating to anything that could hear him. Both as human and werewolf, Gregory House was a force to be reckoned with.

It had been so long since he'd felt what he was feeling. Only the most powerful of his kind could experience it. Within his life time, there had been only one other night he'd done it. The day he'd been released from the hospital after his infraction was the last time in which he ran this fast, this hard. It was the only time his restructured, beastly bones had shook so violently. His throat swelled at the sight of a clearing up ahead. The ironic full moon's light illuminated the area like a spotlight, and he was about to take center stage.

It was then that everything stopped for a split second. A thousand visions flashed through his mind; she being the subject of all of them. Her giddy smirk at the baby store. Her hyper walk before her lunch date with Becca. Her nervous eyes when holding her should be daughter for the first time. And then, finally, her hopeless face gazing up at him in the hallway of her home. The memory of her heartbroken demeanor stabbed at his chest like a knife.

The howl he'd been suppressing was ripped from his chest almost instantly. He had swallowed her pain. He had kissed it straight from her lips, and made it his own. Never before had he felt so much agony. All at once the emotions flew out of him and up to the moon above. Creatures of his kind heard his cry and wept with him. The sound so horrifyingly sad, even his enemies joined the ballad. For an animal so powerful and strong to create such a whimpering sound was astounding.

House's cries lasted all through the night. Even after his chorus had long faded away and headed back to their human lives, House remained in the meadow with his broad face turned up to the disappearing moon. It was only until the light of day overpowered the darkness that he pictured his love, and with the taste of her still on his dried tongue, he howled one last time in honor of her.

* * *

_Song: "Full Moon" by The Black Ghosts_


	2. two

His body ached. The second he awoke from his late morning nap, he felt his thigh begging for Vicodin. Every muscle in his body was sore and exhausted. His throat was so incredibly dry, it felt like he hadn't drank in days. It was obvious that he shouldn't have kept his inner beast down for so long. His weaker human side was having a rough time coping with the effects.

Making his way through his apartment, he tried to avoid thinking about his life's blessing and curse. It was pointless; however, every time he changed into his other form his mind always examined the injustices of his existence.

He was human. Although many would disagree, he was, in fact, a person. He was born of flesh and blood, no fur and no tail. His identity as one of his father's ancestor's pups wasn't revealed until sometime during puberty. He was a late converter, the reason why his father had resented him all through his childhood. It wasn't until he grew up to be so much stronger of a wolf than his father did the old man finally learn to keep his hands, and paws, to himself.

College had been a different, less saddening story. As a naïve, young man he embraced his ability and looked forward to changing nearly every night. His athletic human body combined with his speed and strength as an animal added to his already enormous ego. Everything during those years had been considered a competition for him. Fighting with drunken frat jocks was a sport while chasing after a certain dark haired undergrad was a conquest. It had probably been the happiest time of his life.

Becoming a doctor was inevitable. He'd been so curious as to what exactly enabled him to changed that he learned as much as he could about the human body as possible. Eventually, his interest became genuine, and he found the world of science to be fascinating. He never found his answer. He had yet to figure out the logistics of how he could be a human one minute and a wolf the next. He used his practice as a lab. Nearly every case, he found a piece to his most complicated puzzle. There were few things he had ever wanted more than the understanding of what made his ability possible.

At that thought, he snarled. Stacy had been something he wanted more. He remembered the sacrifices he made for her. Moving to New Jersey had not been his idea. He had always wanted to live in the mid west. He wished to have the freedom in which he could run ,liberated, during the day. He resented the urban setting in which she'd moved them to. He had never told her, however. He never explained why he chose to exercise only at night. He never disclosed the reason why he could hear her at the door even before she pulled out her key. She had the same love for logic as he did. The last thing he wanted was to shatter her beliefs. She wouldn't have understood, and he hadn't wanted to lose her.

They're ending was predictable. Once she betrayed him, it was over. He had allowed her the title of his medical proxy because he never thought an instance would come up in which she would have to use it. The power that was his other half healed quickly, and avoided death miraculously. It was how his father had been such a tough marine, and it was how he survived life threatening event after life threatening event. When his infarction occurred, he had faith in the magic that resided within him. He knew he'd of lived through the surgery. His extraordinary body would have cured itself, eventually, but it could never fix what wasn't there. The removal of his thigh muscle was the worst thing Stacy and Cuddy could have done to him.

House lost himself within these memories. Throughout his morning routine, his mind remained far away into his past. He stumbled into the Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital an hour later than his usual tardiness. Looking like the drug addict he is, he dragged himself through the main entrance, and towards the elevators. He only stopped when his enhanced sense of smell caught the scent of the woman who drove him into the woods for the first time in months. He, immediately, turned to the welcomed distraction to see her solemnly walking into the Clinic. She was moving with the same perfect posture that she always did, but her face disclosed all emotions within her. He took into account her too heavily applied makeup and tired eyes. Her spirit was strong, but her heart was weak. He knew the feeling. Giving her retreating form a sympathetic look, House stepped onto the awaiting elevator.

The two of them went about their day without interaction. She hid within the confinement of her office, and he sent his team to receive permission for any procedure his patient needed. He worked beyond his required hour, and, with Wilson, walked out of the building. The duo bantered light-heartedly back and forth. He'd told his friend what happened between himself and their boss the night before on the promise that he not confront her. So far, the Oncologist had stayed true to his word, but antagonized House on just about every level of irritation. Wilson was one to believe in fairy tales and happy endings. Even if he did know about House's nightly activities, he'd probably still pursue the possibility of House and Cuddy being together. They were the living, breathing 'Beauty and the Beast.'

Their conversation went on until a breeze swept by them, sending a familiar scent to House's nose. He could smell Cuddy's presence about a mile towards the college campus. His brain spun with reasons as to why she'd still be at the hospital, never mind outside, at night, alone. His genetic, protective nature forced him to go investigate the situation. He quickly made up a lie of leaving his patient's file on his desk as an excuse to leave Wilson. His friend was barely able to bid him goodnight before he was limping off in the opposite direction.

House found himself walking through one of his usual thinking places. His favorite bench was beneath a lamp right next to the jogging route that, apparently, Cuddy had been sprinting through just minutes before. He could smell the sweat and endorphins; the scent almost giving him a high with its richness. She ran whenever she was stressed or upset. Her body would always relax and release the most intoxicating sweetness into the air. He felt guilty at the way he appreciated it. Here she was running to keep her mind off the traumatic experience she endured just yesterday, and he was thinking about her feminine smell. He wasn't quite sure if it was his man or werewolf that made him so coldhearted, but he was sure Cuddy shouldn't be anywhere around him. She deserved so much better.

His thoughts were halted instantly. A dreadful feeling filled House's stomach as he inhaled a deep breath. He wanted to make sure he hadn't just imagined the sickening scent his nose had just detected. Unfortunately, the scent did exist. In fact, it intensified. He frantically looked around for a decision as fear engulfed his every sense. Something was happening. She was scared and by herself. Logic was the first thing to enter his brain. He'd have to change in order to get anywhere near her fast enough. It was taboo. People could see him. She would see him. His heart and mind fought over his body's response.

In the end, it was his inner wolf that made the final decision. The animalistic feelings he had towards Lisa Cuddy always won over his logical way of thinking. He considered her, his. She was the woman in his life, and the queen of his wolf. Had he ever been better adjusted, House would've created his own pack and named Cuddy his mate. She was as much a part of him as the heart in his chest and blue of his eyes.

In seconds, he moved towards the park's darkened area and stripped himself of all clothing. The bone deep shivering of his body started then, and had his body sailing onto four huge paws. Her terror increased in scent as he dashed easily through the open park. He knew the dangers of being seen. He was the only one of his kind within the city. It was suicide to do what he was doing, but it was worth it. At the view of where the scent was taking him, he knew he made the right choice. He followed the path though the trees and towards her.

He could hear, now. The sound of obscenely high college kids traveled into his standing cyanine ears. Their words were barely understandable over the rustling beneath his feet, and the panting of his mouth. His gums were foaming, and his teeth were aching; they were scaring her. Anger pushed his form to fun faster. He ran a mile in just under a minute before stalking at the edge of a small clearing within the woods. He was there before anything could harm her.

Three guys, he couldn't even bring himself to refer to them as men, stood before Cuddy. Each of them had some sort of an alcoholic beverage in their hand, while his boss held nothing but her car keys. He could see her standing straight and rigid as they questioned and harassed her. None of them made an approach. Her demeanor was hostile but not fearful. It was only him that could tell she was nervous beyond belief.

"Why don't you come and hang out with us?"

"A pretty lady like you shouldn't be out here all alone."

"Yeah, let us show you a good time."

Each of them had something to add to their slurring interrogation. House watched the interaction intently as he took another step towards the clearing. A branch cracked under the weight of one of his paws. The loud noise caught Cuddy's attention and made her jump with fright. He watched her eyes scan the darkness in which he stood, and how the three thugs before her took advantage of her diverted attention. The first, more talkative of the group, stepped forward and reached a hand out towards Cuddy; it was House's undoing.

The massive wolf sprung from his hiding place in the shadows and between the opposing parties. His back to his boss, the most frightening snarl escaped his growling mouth, and sent the three men to the ground. His enemies, literally, tripped over themselves with fear. Each of them scampered away, wide eyed from the creature before him. The air reeked of their fear, and had House savoring the power rushing through his veins. His broad chest stuck out like the true alpha male he was. The world revolved around him at that moment. He lunged towards the retreating cowards, and snapped his teeth just inches away from their legs. A sadistic sound was created by his snout at the sight of them running for their lives.

House turned his face up towards the sky, and howled with all the power his lungs had. It was a message. He was commanding that nothing ever threaten what was his again. She was untouchable. Not a soul could harm her as long as he lived. It was in his animal form that his possessiveness over Cuddy became most vibrant. He wished for the whole world to hear his declaration of devotion.

When he heard a frightened, feminine gasp come from behind him, House turned around. His panting body began to calm itself at the visual of her standing, awestruck by the beast that was himself. She was frozen. Her face gave away nothing, but astonishment. Her hands, however, were shaking. The keys within her grip, jingled as her fingers twitched with anxiety. It seemed to him as though she was having an inner conflict. He assumed half of her wanted to run while the other half wished to collapse.

Neither option suited him very well. He didn't want her to be scared. She had absolutely nothing to fear. With him, she was the safest woman on Earth. House chose to approach her in the least intimidating way he knew, and carefully bowed his head. The land beneath him trembled as he took just two powerful, yet graceful, steps towards Cuddy.


	3. three

**Hey guys! Sorry this update has taken a little longer than expected, but to make up for it, I'll be posting Chapter 4 tomorrow. Didnt wanna confuse anyone by adding two chapters at once :) I'm extremely happy and suprised at the positive reviews this fic is getting and wanted to thank all of you so much for sticking with my fics even though i take forever to get them up here. **

**Also, there are a few different elements in this fic that may not make since right now, but will definitly come back in future chapters. I mentioned a treaty in chapter one which is going be the key of this entire story. Plus, 'insiders' is a term that House will explain later on as well. I plan and hope to make this fic quite lengthy. Expect a lot of chapters!**

**Hugs and kisses,**

**sweetpants**

* * *

It was difficult to see her so frightened. He could hear her heart beating incredibly fast. No matter how slowly he moved, her eyes continued to widen the closer he got to her. She was terrified. Who wouldn't be? Although he had to give her some credit, she was handling his presence much better than most. She reeked of fear, of course. But so far she was yet to urinate herself. He let out a grunting chuckle at the thought. Oops.

The sound came out as an awkward growl and had Cuddy stumbling backwards. He really needed to remember his appearance better when in this state. Her athletic body wasn't able to keep its balance with the fright he was creating, and forced her to land harshly on one of his most favorite of her body parts. His sense of humor died at the sight of her scooting away from him until her back came in contact with a tree. It was then that the feeling of helplessness must have hit her because moisture began to cling to her bottom eye lashes as a scent of salt filled the air.

The sight pulled at House's heart strings. He'd never seen Cuddy afraid of him. She was probably the only person who disregarded her natural instinct to avoid him at all costs. He had badgered Wilson to be his friend. Cuddy, on the other hand, had willingly accepted his presence in her life. His mysteriously dangerous aura didn't faze her. Well, that is, when he's on two feet and a cane.

Now, with his doglike physique, he was beyond intimidating. On his hind paws, he stood just about the same height when human. His width, however, broadened by at least two feet. The muscles in his chest were incredibly defined even through the salt and pepper fur that covered him. His tale curled at the top of his behind in a friendly manner. His teeth, giving away the exact opposite effect, shined in the moon's glow through his slightly parted mouth. He caught Cuddy looking at his two inch long canine fangs more than once since this strange encounter begun. It wasn't her fault. His head came to just about her neck. He was unavoidable.

House watched her eyes divert from his, to the ground, back to him. Curiosity got the better of him. He looked down to see the small ring of metal, holding her keys, just a foot between them. It was his chance to calm her nerves. As gracefully as possible, he took a small step towards Cuddy and retrieved the key ring with his mouth. Another movement and he was standing directly over her, his front paws placed just beside each of her legs. His face lowered, their heads mere inches apart, keys completely hidden with his mouth.

His eyes pleaded for her understanding. Not for recognition, but for extinction of fear. Hoping his star shaped pupils would distract her from noticing the blue held within his orbs was the exact same color as the eyes in which looked into her soul just the other night.

"You're not going to hurt me, are you?" Her voice was trembling, but at least she was talking. For once, he didn't have the mouth equipped to speak and ruin the moment with.

As a response, he gently lowered his snout to her stomach and dropped the keys onto her abdomen. A gasp left her lips when the tip of his nose rubbed against the creamy skin covering her hip bon where her Under Armor had ridden up. A deep groan came from the animal. He had enjoyed that far too much.

He backed away from her to sit on his haunches. She was still eyeing him suspiciously, but no longer with deadly horror. She seemed genuinely interested in his presence. When she picked up her keys, he internally laughed at the girly, disgusted face she made.

"Ew." Apparently, he had drooled.

His tongue rolled out of his mouth in a canine smile as she shook the chain with a distorted expression. Saliva flew in every direction. Her appearance was more accepting now that she knew his intentions were not of a digestive component. She wasn't food. That calmed her.

She stood up more sturdily than her original standing position; her nerves, now, only slightly on edge. Her eyes remained glued to him as she, cautiously, moved to the side of him. Her plan was to take the lightened path back to her car. He had another strategy. There was no way he could escort her through the park. Four insiders had already seen him. He couldn't risk being seen again. Carefully, he moved to guide Cuddy towards the thick woods behind her. She didn't seem thrilled by this. However, it was apparent that she wasn't going to argue.

With his head nearly eye to eye with her, it was far too easy for him to designate her route. His enormous body blocked all options but the one he was demanding she choose. He heard her gasp. It saddened him that she was still weary of him. Hadn't she already acknowledged that he was safe? Granted his manifestation was entirely different, but a foolish part of him wished for her to recognize him. No witnesses to him had ever thought him human, but she had always been different. He wanted her to be the only one. It was stupid and fruitless. How could the woman understand that the beast walking beside her was actually her employee? It was madness.

She stayed within a very close proximity to him while moving through the trees. Although she was still not completely comfortable, she was more suspicious of the unknown forest surrounding them. Cuddy wasn't aware that, by far, the scariest thing within sixty miles was him. Not to mention, she was probably trying to steal some of the heat radiating off of his body. When in this form, his body was a furnace. His average human temperature rose to an incredible one hundred and seven degrees Fahrenheit.

The only scientific theory he had ever been able to come up with to explain this supernatural warmth was necessity. He supposed nature expected him to roam up in the chilly mountains, therefore, kept him at a toasty temperature. He couldn't feel the dangerously high fever that consumed his body. He simply never got cold. However, the heat did not hide the feeling of a gentle pressure, barely there, at the side of his back. He was able to detect the small, delicate fingers of her hand curiously threading through his fur. It felt nice, being so close to her. Regardless of the way she perceived him, he enjoyed her closeness.

They walked in silence. Not that he expected her to engage in a one sided conversation with a massive, unrecognizable breed of an animal. His strides, being longer and ahead of hers, created a makeshift trail for her attractive human legs and feet. Twigs and branches crunched under his heavy weight. It was the only sound she could hear. His enhanced hearing could pick up the gentle sound of the park's lake just up ahead. They would have to stroll away from all the trail's post lights. The night would have been quite romantic had her hand been grasping his, not fur, and he was limping on two feet.

By the time they reached the water, Cuddy's side had come in full contact with House's. He was watching her out of the corner of his eye. She was looking at him in the same manner she observed some of his patient files. She was fascinated. For once, her mind wasn't being held hostage by unnecessary, uninteresting Administrative duties. She was getting lost in the wonders of science. Her brain was indulging in the passions that made her career choice. He had never thought her more appealing than in that moment. Her mind was as gorgeous as the head containing it.

He remained, faithfully, by her side, all the while looking for an even darker area as they neared civilization. The edge of the hospital's parking lot was a mere one hundred yards away. He spotted a large pine tree casting a small hill in pitch blackness just up ahead. It suited his needs. He would watch her from there. He would balance his weight on his haunches at the hill's peak, and wait until she was safely in her car. Only when he was dead certain of her security would he turn back to where he'd shed his clothes, and return to his original state. His plans after that were predictable. Vicodin, scotch, and hookers patiently awaited his arrival at his apartment. House wasn't exactly thrilled by the idea.

The werewolf applied more force into Cuddy's side, effectively steering her towards his desired stake out position. She went willingly, no longer cautious of his intentions. He had saved her, and, now, she would trust him with everything. Pride bloomed within him at this realization. The way she clutched onto him as he guided her uphill in complete darkness gave him a sense of both power and weakness. He didn't want her to let go.

Once they reached his new favorite park spot, he sat abruptly. She nearly tripped over her own two feet at the sudden shift of mass. His extraordinary eye sight could recognize the outline of her face and decipher her beautiful features. She wasn't as gifted. Her vision was most likely an endless pit of darkness. Her hand ran up his shoulder and to the back of his neck, touch was her only sense. He bowed his head towards the direction of the parking lot to direct her.

He watched her eyes look away from the darkness only to return to return to his invisible face. Did she not want to leave? Was she really going to be the only person he'd ever encountered in his wolf form to not jump at the first opportunity of running away from him as quickly as possible? He blamed her hormones. She was still too emotional from the night before to be thinking clearly. He was a solid, brute of an animal. Nothing could shake him. She needed stability. This was the only logical reason for her peculiar behavior. That was all.

Cuddy carefully withdrew her hand from his neck. She looked almost sad when her body took a tiny step backwards, leaving her to stand in the evening's dim lighting. She was searching for him, her human vision trying to find any trace of the savior sitting so majestically in the shadows. When she realized her temporary companion was not going to show himself, again, she hung her head.

"Thank you," was the only statement she muttered before turning to re-enter the realm of wicked humanity.

House sat anxiously. He was successfully ignoring all of his minds' persuasions. His body wasn't as easily quieted. He couldn't simply pretend not to feel the twitching of his paws. He wanted to go after her. His trail swayed back and forth against the ground. He wanted her to come back. He knew neither of his needs would be met so he lowered his front paws into the grass at the soft sound of her Mercedes' engine. He would lay there for just another minute, the smell of her hesitation to leave him still fresh in the air.


	4. four

Two weeks had passed since the park incident. Of course, not a word was spoken of it. Cuddy didn't exactly ever open up to House; no pun intended. It didn't surprise him that she chose to keep her nightly guardian a secret. It suited him quite fine as well. He didn't plan on disclosing his second identity to her. Their relationship was complicated enough. It didn't need another huge, furry issue thrown into the mix of it.

Wilson, on the other hand, wasn't being as cooperative. His best friend had remained faithful in his promise to avoid speaking to Cuddy of the two doctors' intimate kiss. However, that hadn't stopped the Oncologist from bringing up the subject every other sentence. It was as though Wilson had shrunk into a baby's body and grown wings. Everything muttered out of his mouth was some form of a romantic persuasion. All lunch, dinner, and in between clinic duty conversations were filled with lectures and advice. The man simply wouldn't drop it.

Being forced to avoid, both, Cuddy and Wilson, House had nothing to do but think, and, then, think some more. It was quite possibly the most masochistic thing he could have done. Besides his patient, she was all he could ponder. Her actions and words, the only things to analyze. He couldn't erase the memories in his head and he couldn't disregard the feelings swelling within his chest every time he saw her.

His obsessive observational skills didn't help either. He would spend the majority of his days watching her from a distance. Their interaction was minimal, but he still managed to keep a close eye on her. From her emotionless eyes to her phony smiles, he took note of her lifeless demeanor. His boss had changed. Ever since losing the baby, that wasn't hers to begin with, she hid her feelings so deep inside herself; all that was left was a shell of who she once was. He could recognize her diminishing strut from across the hospital, her heels no longer clicked as loudly. The heavy bags under her eyes could be spotted even through the excessive amount of make-up she seemed to be constantly applying. Even her side of their procedure related banter had become feeble.

What was even more disturbing was the ignorance of her employees. The people surrounding her were either too dim-witted to recognize the change in their boss or too insensitive to care. Not one person, besides himself and Wilson, had even dared to approach the subject of her mourning, to her. Of course, her most trusted doctors and nurses had no problem gossiping relentless about their Dean of Medicine's personal life, but not one of them actually went to comfort her. She was alone.

Today was particularly difficult for her. He could see the solemn in her eyes. He could see the pain she was so disparately trying to keep hidden. Again, only he and Wilson cared. Her suffering was insignificant to everyone else. No one sympathized with her.

His patient of the week was an infant. The baby boy, along with his single mother, had been rushed to the hospital with corresponding seizures. Cuddy had gone above and beyond her Administrative requirements and gotten the tiny family the absolute best care possible. She'd assigned him the case before she even read their charts. She'd given them a joining, private room before she even met either of them. The final strike to her façade had happened later on though. She came searching for him to retrieve his signature on a form, only to find him with the one year old in his arms. It was then that the critically sick boy decided to open his eyes at the Endocrinologist. House watched as her powerful glare melted into a teary eyed wonder.

The unsuccessful adoption had left her broken. Her wounds would take forever to heal. It was impossible for him to fix her. She didn't have anything physically wrong with her. The great Gregory House couldn't help the one most dear to him. It was like a knife was slowly ripping through his heart. He hated not being able to do something. He hated being useless.

The case turned out to be quite an interesting, but stressful, one. After seeing Cuddy's reaction to the child, he refused to let the baby die. He couldn't bear to see her any more upset. It was most likely the only patient they didn't argue over in years. He was on board for all completely safe procedures. In the end, he was able to save both the baby and his mother. However, when the time came, Cuddy was nowhere to be found to receive the good news. She had left work early, during the boy's life saving surgery. She couldn't have done anything more unlike herself.

The concern House felt scarred him. He hadn't realized how protective he was of her until the night he had saved her. He had an epiphany then, of just how special she was. Her meaning in his life was so great it awoke his inner beast and wrapped around his throat like a collar. The Diagnostician was dialing her cell phone number seconds after hearing of her early dismissal.

It was an odd conversation. She didn't seem the least bit affected by the news. She spoke in a monotone, and only answered his questions. Had his ears been those of a normal human, he wouldn't have been able to hear her. Loud music and obnoxious laughter was nearly all that could be heard from the other line. She was out; of that, he was certain. Nervousness erupted within him, and had him angrily questioning her whereabouts. She, of course, dismissed his obsessive interrogation, and hung up as quickly as possible.

It wasn't like her. Lisa Cuddy did not go out and drink her problems away. She handled everything with perfect poise and strength. She could take on whatever the world had in store for her. Unlike him, she wasn't weak. She didn't need alcoholic filth and meaningless sex to get herself through hell. She was Lisa Cuddy!

His mind screamed these facts over and over again as his motorcycle sped through downtown Princeton. He stopped at ever bar, starting from most classy and expensive, to trashy and cheap. Not once did he physically enter any of the vicinities. All that was needed was his helmet to be lifted from his face for a single moment while he inhaled a large breath through his nostrils. It was the middle of the week, leaving few people's presence to interfere with her own and distract his nose from detecting her. It didn't matter. The bars could have been packed; he'd be able to find her anywhere.

Bar after bar, he searched for her. His heart began to beat at a rapid pace when there continued to be no sign of her. He was panicking. He needed to know where she was, and he needed to know now. She wasn't in her right mind nowadays. Who knew what she was doing? And worse, with whom was she doing it with? He snarled at the thought.

There was only one more bar on the city's main strip. A chill ran up his spine at the realization of which one it was; _Sherry's_. The very same place where he had destroyed Wilson's life was where his Cuddy was trying to destroy her own. He hesitated for only a brief moment. He had sworn to never enter this place again. However, the need to get to her was too strong. He didn't have time to mourn his rambunctious fellow. House headed into the mildly crowded bar as fast as his bum leg would allow him.

His eyes found her immediately. Years of following her had granted him this ability. She was leaning against an occupied pool table with, what appeared to be, a scotch in hand. Her work attire still worn, immaculately, but the sleeves of her buttoned blouse were rolled just past her elbows. She would have looked stunning had her eyes not been blood shot and her legs wobbling from intoxication. To add to his irritation, she was speaking to some tall, blonde, and handsome ingrate. The man had to be a decade younger than House, and a few less than Cuddy. At the sight of the supposed underwear model ordering his boss another drink, the doctor made his way over to them. It was time to end these shenanigans.

"Dr. Cuddy! What a surprise to see you here!" She spun around with such a shocked force, she nearly fell. Being the chivalrous beast that he was, House caught her just in time, much to the chagrin of her male companion. She landed with a thud, her back against his chest. Impressively, she managed to recover by shoving herself out of his arms, and still did not spill her drink.

"What, House?!"

A tiny grin formed on his lips at her outburst. He hadn't seen her drunk in twenty years. Besides the alcohol lessening her usual scent, he found the scene before him quite amusing. "It's time to go home."

Her dilated eyes rolled backwards as she laughed condescendingly. "What are you, my father? Get out of here, House."

She turned to redirect her hazy attention on the pool game, but he wouldn't tolerate it. The cripple reached out a strong hand and wrapped it around her bicep. His grip wasn't harmful, but it was persistent. She _was _leaving. "Cuddy…" He let her name trail off his lips as its' own persuasion. When she turned to meet his stare with her unfocused eyes, he continued. "It's five-thirty. Any minute now, overworked doctors and nurses are going to walk in here looking for a quick drink before heading home. Do you really wanna be this wasted when they see you?"

A trace of her true self flashed through her eyes. She became momentarily sober at his enlightening words. He watched as she reluctantly nodded her agreement and stumbled towards the exit. He guided her with a hand resting on the small of her back. She was failing miserably at hiding just how drunk she really was. He doubted the petite body before him could intake that much alcohol without being drastically effected. It would take a while for her system to be cleared of all toxins.

A shouted, "hey," captured both of their attention just as they reached the bar's front entrance. It was the man Cuddy had to have been perusing before he found her. It was the only theory that explained the blonde's lust filled stare. House's stomach, literally, clenched at the thought of Cuddy flirting with anyone besides himself. He felt his pupils begin to change shape with anger at the sight of the imbecile approaching them. He needed to calm down.

"Lisa, is everything okay?"

That whole mellowing out thing? Easier said than done. He could feel his temperature rising as the fair-haired man spoke directly to his boss. Not once did the pretty boy ever glance in House's direction. Arrogance was to blame. It wasn't that he was being affected by House's glare, but that he was completely disregarding the older man's presence. The doctor choked on a grumble in his throat. His patience was wearing thin.

Cuddy's girlish giggle only fueled his anger. Was she honestly interested in this twerp? "I'm fine, Eric. I just gotta head home. I'll see you around." House smirked at her final sentence. Her lie gave him conformation that she would not be seeing this guy again.

Pure luck is what saved him from the following occurrence. Everything happened so quickly it was amazing that no one was killed. When he and Cuddy turned to continue leaving the bar, Eric decided that he wasn't finished speaking to the Diagnostician's most loved possession. He reached out for Cuddy's hand while spitting out a string of requests for her to stay a little longer. As the man's perfectly manicured fingers came in contact with the Dean's wrist, House's other half, snapped.

It was all instinct. For that one minute, House was not aware of what he was doing. His legs took a short step forward without his knowledge. His teeth lengthened without his consent, and his eyes shifted unknowingly. His focus was entirely on the man opposite of him. He didn't feel Cuddy's hand trying to drag him away, nor did he hear her pleas for him to relax. He was aware, however, that her position at his side left her blind to the changes in his face. For that, he was grateful, but when Eric verbally protested against House's overreaction, a full, wolfish growl left the doctor's throat.

It wasn't as loud as it could have been, but it sure as hell was deadly. The blonde recognized the danger he was in while Cuddy became vaguely familiar with the sound. It was memorable; like she'd heard it before. It was this that finally broke House from his trance. He shook his head lightly while watching his opponent retreat from their predicament. Reality came flying towards House at an incredibly rate. He'd lost his control. He'd allowed his secondary characteristics to be seen by someone who wasn't a threat. Well, wasn't a threat to him, at least.

With the exception of the blonde and his boss, no one had heard him. He took a moment to shut and clear his eyes while his fangs retracted. Hesitantly, he turned to see Cuddy's reaction to his sudden outburst. She stood more soberly than before; however her eyes were scanning his face for any sign of something irregular. Despite ending the confrontation without a fight, he could tell by the look on her face that the damage had been done. For the first time ever, someone was on to his act.


	5. five

**To all of my readers,**

**I cannot apologize enough for abandoning this community for nearly half a year. For those who have read my profile, you know that I am a senior in high school. Since early spring I have been struggling with the process of applying to colleges. This has stressed me like nothing ever before and has taken my mind hostage. I had terrible writer's block when writing my application essays, never mind with fanfiction. However, the process has officially come to an end, and all that is left for me to do is sit back and wait for an acceptance letter. Again, I am so sorry for leaving you all hanging.**

**Many of you have sent me encouraging private messages and emails. I thank you all so much for the amazing support and from now on will reply and interact like I once did. I appreciate everyone that reads my stories.**

**That being said, sweetpants is back! Expect updates and new stories to be added on a regular basis. Also, I would like to thank my fabulous beta Wonderlandbaby. She has stuck by me through these hectic months and has helped my writing like no other.**

**I am looking to find some fresh minds to proof read my material, however. I am confident in the way Wonderlandbaby and I work together but I think it is important to receive different opinions from a mixture of writers. I know quite a few of you have offered to give me a hand before so I would like to take up a couple of offers. Please, let me know if you're interested.**

**Sincerely,**

**Gabriela (sweetpants)**

* * *

He chose to completely ignore the peculiar look on her face. Now was not the time to investigate how skeptical she was of him. Right now, he just needed to get her home. Later on he could dissect every little detail of her reaction.

Powerfully, he gripped her arm and led her into the chilly outdoors. It was not yet mid November, yet the air contained a near freezing breeze. He was fine, of course, but she was quite discomforted by the drop in temperature. At the instant feel of goose bumps being created on either side of his fingertips, he released his hold on her to rid himself of his leather jacket. Cuddy remained silent as he dressed her in his clothing. A small smile appeared on his face at the image. The sleeves went far past her hands as it engulfed her tiny frame.

"Thank you." She looked down, embarrassed. Their rather dramatic exit had sobered her. Tiredness was, now, all that could be seen on her face.

He nodded his understanding and, once again, guided her towards the black vehicle parked just ahead of them. She didn't trip, nor stagger. However, he could feel her leaning on him for support. He gritted his teeth a few times at the extra weight. The pain had him mentally cursing his leg, but not once did he verbalize his discomfort. He was enjoying her closeness too much to dwell on the consequences.

She didn't put up a fight when they reached her car. Surprisingly, she handed him the keys willingly and immediately. He cringed when her body went limp and thumped into the passenger seat. Maybe she hadn't sobered up as much as he'd thought. Consuming two Vicodin before getting into the small car, he was anxious to get Cuddy home and return to his own.

When he looked over at his boss, House realized he had misinterpreted her exhaustion for soberness. Her glassy eyes held the same unfocused stare as when he found her in the bar. It was bittersweet. He wished for her clarity because he found purity so attractive. However, the hazier her memories of their encounter would be the better. He allowed only a minute or two to pass before questioning her uncharacteristic behavior.

"So, the Dean just couldn't wait to get home for a night cap. She needed to dismiss herself early."

"House, please don't start." She was already sighing in annoyance and applying pressure to the center of her forehead with her thumb. Ten seconds, it was a new record to how quickly he could give her a headache by simply talking.

"I'm just curious. What exactly got you to finally go off the deep end?" There was an awkward silence in the car. He kept one eye on her and the other on the road. Her face was expressionless. She stared out the window without saying a word for what seemed like forever. It was just when he opened his mouth to question her further, she spoke.

"Tomorrow night at 10:45, I will be thirty eight years old." The words were mumbled and cynical. Her uneven stare remained on the city outside. He could tell that she didn't have the heart to face him. The sincere confession surprised him. She usually avoided disclosing anything to him. He didn't blame her. Hurtful replies were all she would get in return.

"I'm gonna be forty-seven in January." It was his sad attempt to comfort her. House knew why she mentioned her birthday. Time; everyone feared it.

A dry laugh left her throat. "You've chosen to live alone. You're content with the way your life is. Me? I have nothing and I'm completely miserable about it."

His grip on the steering wheel tightened. She was hurting and it was causing him pain. His sensitive ears could detect the extra raspy-ness of her voice and the quickened pace of her heart. Once again, he had failed to help her. Another pointless comment was all he managed to say. What the hell was wrong with him?

"You do not have nothing, Cuddy. You have an entire hospi-"

It had been a start. He was about to resurrect his dignity before she interrupted him with another sarcastic laugh. Apparently, she didn't agree with the statement he had been about to say.

"I have a powerful, high-paying job. That's it; no love life, no social life. No family. I don't have anyone that-" She paused due to what he assumed to be a lump in her throat. He could already smell the salt from where her eyes had glistened over while patiently waiting for her to continue. "In the past year, there's only been one thing to even remotely show concern for me."

House froze. Relief, shock, and sadness hit him all at once. Relief because she was obviously oblivious to the connection between himself and what he thought she was referring to. Shock due to the fact she brought up the matter. Sadness was the most poignant of emotions. In the past year, had he really done nothing to make her feel wanted, special? His mind raced with events and conversations. His brow even frowned in concentration. He couldn't think of one example in which he had even said something decent to her. The animal within him was ruthless. How he ever managed to forget this, he'd never understand. At the feel of a pinch in his chest, House reacted automatically in continuing his charade of ignorance and deflection.

"It's not nice to refer to Wilson as a thing." He glanced over to see a simple, amused smirk on her face. He hated that wasn't able to make her laugh. Usually, he'd at least receive an exasperated chuckle. Since the night of their embrace, she hadn't revealed even the most neutral of emotions towards him. It seemed as though her cold facade couldn't be broken.

He became uneasy when she didn't disclose more information about the 'thing.' It wasn't nervousness, but that she was touching his heart. Her silence was loyalty. She'd spent less than an hour with his other half, and she was protecting him by remaining mute. The woman was amazing.

"Seriously, though? What thing?"

From the corner of his eye, he could see her watching him. The wheels in her drunken head were obviously turning; trying to figure what could and couldn't be said. It both humored and satisfied him. Hopefully, she'd think he was going to disregard her rambling as the alcohol. In actuality, the Diagnostician was hanging on his boss's every word.

"The other night, I was in the University park and this--" He immediately looked over when her words halted. Her bottom lip was trapped between her teeth as her eyes gazed into nothingness. She was remembering. "- creature. I don't know, it just – I was in trouble and he--"

"He?" House smiled.

"Well, I don't know for sure, but it just seemed so masculine."

He allowed a chuckle to escape him. This conversation was definitely a first for him. "Okay, Cuddy."

She became quiet as they made it to the city's border, entering suburbia. House only took his eyes off the road for a moment to see her yawning adorably; she wouldn't remember much more of this night.

"What kind of trouble?" He couldn't help himself. He needed to know her take on the most wonderful night he'd had in a long time.

"Oh, it was probably nothing."

His knuckles went white as he once again tightened his fists. It was most certainly not 'nothing.' The memory of those fools made his blood raise its temperature and pupils begin to shift. He should've finished them off for just looking at her, never mind the fear he had smelt. House loosened his hold on the wheel and stretched his aching leg. Now was not the time to get upset. He'd already avoided exposure once tonight. Having two miracles occur in less than an hour was unlikely.

"What kind of creature?"

A sigh was her reply. Her lips were sealed. Before she even made the decision on whether or not to tell House more, he'd already known what she'd decide. He knew her that well. As her fingers fumbled with the zipper of his jacket, he was diagnosing her introverted demeanor. She was not going to betray the animal that saved her.

"I don't know. He was-" She paused. Her words were whispered and hoarse. Sleep was threatening to overcome her as he waited patiently for her to finish explaining. Her answer shocked him. "He was so beautiful." It was her last, mumbled sentence before drifting off to sleep.

An unknown, untouchable part of his heart, melted. Never before had he been described as beautiful. Never had anyone ever thought of his other form as anything but utterly disturbing. It was beyond astonishing that the woman beside him, once again, proved to be different. He liked different. House sighed deeply. He loved different.

As they turned onto Cuddy's street, House's mind began to race with possibilities. Her last conscious comment had earned her a sign of his affection. Pulling up to her house, he decided that she would be getting a birthday gift after all. House put the car in park, and reached out a hand to gently caress her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open to see him looking upon her face with the out most love in the world.

"Go inside," he smiled. "Wilson will pick you up in the morning. You're car will be at the hospital."

She unconsciously batted her eyelashes at his nurturing smile as he swiped his thumb along her distinctive jaw law. He was so preoccupied with marveling over how perfectly her face fit in his hand, that he didn't notice her turn until he felt her soft, puckered lips touch his palm. She wouldn't remember this, but he certainly would.

"Goodnight." In that moment, he realized how she must have felt two weeks prior. He wasn't ready to say goodnight. He wanted just another sweet moment with her.

"Goodnight." He watched as she wearily exited the car, with his jacket still wrapped around her, and made her way inside. The Diagnostician decided he would keep his distance, for now. In the next twenty four hours, he would be a doctor, nothing more. House wouldn't relieve his pounding heart until the following evening. On the night of her birth, he would gift her with his second presence at the very moment in which she had entered the world. Until then, his inner beast counted down the seconds before she was with him, again.


	6. six

He hadn't realized how empty her life was until the following morning. Not one card or arrangement of flowers was delivered to her office. No employee or friend greeted her with a wishful remark. There was not one personal message on her answering machine.

House investigated all of this from a distance. He used his supernatural talents to serve his interests yet still grant her the space she needed. He knew the ever professional Lisa Cuddy would be embarrassed beyond belief that one of her employees witnessed her intoxicated. Granted the night before wasn't the first time he'd seen her drunk, but it was since the dynamic of their relationship had changed. Michigan might as well have been in another life time. Neither of them spoke of it.

House ignored the painful pinch his chest experienced every time he thought of the boundaries their careers had created for them. It sickened him to think of Cuddy as just his boss. Everything about their relationship was complex. He hated how she put such an indifferent label to their interactions. However, it was for the best that she remain dishonest towards both him and herself. But that didn't mean he had to like it. Not to mention that judging by their most recent kiss, their window of avoidance was closing. That emotional display of affection had both Diagnostician and Endocrinologist on the verge of destruction. They could barely handle being in the same room as each other. He could hear her heart beat quicken every time she saw him and he used any and all excuses to touch her. Nothing too obvious, but he was certain she noticed the increase of times in which their arms brushed against one another or how his fingers would linger over hers when exchanging a file.

The day went on slowly and uneventfully. The drug addicted doctor was pacing through the hospital's hallways impatiently. He couldn't wait to change. It was stupid and dangerous, but he wanted to. He wished to experience her seeing him again. The wonder in her eyes when witnessing him as a wolf was one of the most beautiful things House had ever seen. He'd have done anything to speed up time.

When the moment came, he left abruptly. His team rolled their eyes as he left excitedly out of the conference room while in the middle of a discussion. It sure wasn't the first time he'd done this. They wouldn't suspect anything. Wilson, however, did note how few Vicodin House had taken that day. He stopped the older doctor just as he was exiting the building.

"What's going on with you?"

House's eyebrows knitted together. His friend asked questions yet the smile on his face indicated that he already knew the answer. It was sometimes frightening how well Wilson understood him.

"It's five o'clock. I'm going home."

"Yes, but why so cheery? Seeing someone special tonight?"

A grunted sigh was House's immediate reaction. He really hated Wilson's perceptiveness sometimes. Sarcasm was always the best choice for situations like these.

"As a matter of fact, I am. Her name is Candy and she's costing me a fortu-"

"This is good." He watched Wilson's eyes glance over to the doors of the Clinic where Cuddy's office was. "She is good."

House pivoted with a knowing smirk on his face. Amazing was a more appropriate adjective to describe Lisa Cuddy. He shouted a request for the evening's privacy as he left the hospital.

"See ya tomorrow!"

Not ten minutes later, the doctor's motorcycle came to a screeching halt in front of his apartment. He gingerly limped into the building with an excited aura surrounding him. His actions were ridiculous. He was experiencing déjà vu as he entered his home and shut all the windows' blinds. The lack of light made no difference to his now shifted eyes.

House was prolonging the transition of changing. He wouldn't do it inside his small apartment, again. For childish, experimental purposes, he'd done it once before, and, had stupidly stood too close to one of the hallway's walls. Needless to say, he had to purchase a lot of sheet rock. He chuckled at the idiotic memory. Just because he couldn't change didn't mean he couldn't prepare with enthusiasm.

His skills were unparallel in controlling his body. If he didn't want to change, he wouldn't. However, there were always signs of his rare discomfort on two feet. Besides his now star shaped pupils, his fangs grown and sharpened. His cane was no longer needed as he paced his haven with graceful, animalistic strides. He felt his temperature rise and his clothes transform from loose and soft to confined and scratchy. In a moment, his attire was tossed into a pile at his feet. He continued to pace back and forth in the nude. To human eyes, he was a lunatic.

House assumed nothing could further fuel his crave for time to pass until the phone rang. The device cried out to his silent apartment and had him halt mid pace. He would ignore it. Wilson knew not to bother him and his team was unimportant. The only person he cared about was–

His thought was confirmed when her voice filled his ears.

"House… It's Cuddy. Listen, um I'm sorry I didn't catch you today, but thanks for last night." An immature smirk tugged at his lips. "I also talked to Wilson, so thank you for not telling him the whole story. I appreciate it." His hand was hovering over the phone now. By the tone of her voice, he could tell this message was killing her. "Um, I'm sorry if I said or did anything to insult you. I… wasn't thinking clearly. Okay, well please don't take offense. What you did meant a lot to me… You mean a lot to me."

With that, the voicemail ended. House was nearly hunched over with emotion as his hand reached out and gripped the phone with all his strength. In a moment, the plastic crumbled beneath his fingers. He couldn't wait any longer. Eyes casting towards the clock, he decided 8:15 was close enough. He dressed in a rush and headed out the door, leaving his cane behind. It wasn't necessary. The only thing he needed was just a few minutes away.

He tried to relax on the way to her house. It was pointless. By the time he pulled over at the top of her street, he was shaking. He was careful to appear normal. Parking his bike legally and strolling down the side walk as if he were any other citizen. It wasn't until he was right in front of her home that he used his senses to make sure he had gone unnoticed. Once that was confirmed, House quietly made his way to Cuddy's backyard.

There was little light surrounding her house. The street lamps had illuminated the front while dim, artificial lighting from the kitchen created some streams of gold where he stood in the back. He could also see the blue reflection of her TV through the glass slider door. From what he could hear, that's where she was.

House momentarily hid himself behind some trees, grateful that there was a fence around her neighbor's property. He disrobed and allowed the powers that be take him. As quickly as possible, he grew and dropped onto four massive paws. He didn't think he'd ever been so relieved to change. Now in his second form, he made his way to the center of the yard and sat.

He was odd. That was his first thought. He'd spent the entire day waiting for this moment and now he was prolonging it. It wasn't nerves; No, definitely not nerves. Gregory House did not get nervous. He kept telling himself this until she entered his line of vision. Through the window, he could see her leave the living room and enter the kitchen. It was sad to see what she was doing. The compulsive healthy eater was depositing a pint of ice cream back into her refrigerator. Apparently, she was celebrating her birthday without concern for her flat stomach. It would have been nice had she not been alone.

House had seen enough. Without any hesitation, he lifted his snout towards the moon and howled. The sound would not alarm the surrounding civilization, but it would get Cuddy's attention. As always, he was right. He heard the sound of a spoon hitting the floor and looked to see her rushing to the slider. The sight took his breath away.

Cuddy stood behind the glass in a small, white silk nightie. Her hair fell naturally curly upon her shoulders, her face had been cleansed of all makeup, and her feet were bare. She was the spitting image of an angel.

She bent at the knees without taking her eyes off of him. He saw her reaching for something out of his sight, and he stood with anticipation. A snort left his muzzle at the sight of her quickly stepping into some Ugg boots. She was nearly tripping over herself trying to rush her actions. He was surprised the door didn't break when she threw it open. She slowed her pace once outside. The sight of him obviously excited her, but she wasn't stupid. He hadn't expected her to run towards him with open arms, and she didn't. Cuddy remained at the end of her patio, eight feet away from him.

Understanding her hesitation, he ducked his head to express his disinterest in intimidating her. His effort was rewarded with a beautiful smile. She seemed to be experiencing nothing but pure happiness with his presence. To say that it pleased him would be an understatement. House didn't think he had ever been so satisfied by a person's reaction.

She approached him tentatively. The light from the stars above reflected off of her grey eyes. He was in complete awe of her beauty. She radiated gorgeousness and expressed purity. It was mesmerizing. For the first time in his life, House was at a loss for words. He internally chuckled at the thought. Even if he were capable of forming a half way decent description of her beauty, he wouldn't have been able to voice it. In the form of a wolf, House was denied both the blessing and curse of his tongue. He could not explain to her his feelings. However, he also could not deflect, as always, and push her away. House couldn't insult her when he was like this. She wouldn't ever hurt when he was on four paws.

His boss watched his internal conflict by looking into his eyes. She probably recognized his pain. She always did. Judging by her calm heartbeat, he assumed it was not of fear itself that had her advancing slowly, but rather fear of him running away. This realization could easily be compared to their human relationship, or lack thereof. He chose not to dwell on that. The time and place for him to brood over his sudden departure from Michigan was not now and not here. There would be plenty of opportunities for him to do that in the future. Currently, all he wanted was for her to take just three more baby steps towards him.

House's wish was granted in an even more profound way. When she was just inches away from him, Cuddy reached up to pet his furry head. A giggle came from her lips as his tail thumped against the ground in appreciation. He was beginning to think he'd died and gone to heaven.

He stood up, further increasing their difference in height, and trotted around her charismatically. Her eyes followed his movements with a certain fondness he'd only seen on the rarest of occasions. He stepped up to her, even closer than before, and rubbed his cold nose along the side of her neck, up to her ear. She squirmed girlishly under his touch, but still leaned forward to momentarily rest her forehead against the top of his chest. When she looked up, he met her gaze with emotion constricting his throat.

"I'd wished to see you again."

He clenched his jaw to keep a canine whine from escaping him. Suddenly, everything in the world made sense. Every doubt he'd ever had in the purpose of his existence was erased by the way she was looking up at him. The spell was quickly broken, however.

The light outside her neighbor's house came on and was followed by a male voice. An old man was grumbling to his wife about taking out the trash. House reacted in record time, swiftly retreating to the complete darkness at the end of Cuddy's backyard. Although he was much faster than her, Cuddy had a nearly magnetic reaction to his movement.

They stood side by side. Her hand was massaging the tense muscles at the back of his neck while he studied the distraction just beyond the border of her property. He was unusually jumpy when around her like this. Even in his human form, being this close to Cuddy was always intimidating. He was afraid to cause her more pain. Life and a more youthful version of himself had already given her enough grief.

Everything was fine. Her noisy neighbors were just that. They didn't suspect anything unusual. He didn't redirect his attention to Cuddy until the man went back inside his house and shut the light that illuminated the area of Cuddy's yard where they once were. When he did finally turn his head to look at her, he witnessed her teeth chattering. He was an idiot! Of course she was cold. People weren't supposed to be outside in late November wearing nothing but lingerie. Though he had to admit, the sight was a lovely one.

House dropped his head to her stomach and nudged her towards the house. Confusion was apparent on her face, but she complied. He backed her up all the way to her patio and even continued onwards to the back entrance of her home. She mistook his intentions as wanting to go inside and opened the slider door wide enough for him to squeeze through.

He snorted with bewilderment. She was actually inviting a werewolf into her house. Well, he was _her _House, but… he was getting sidetracked. Cuddy waited for him to do something, anything. Unfortunately, he was enjoying her awkwardness far too much. He allowed another few minutes to pass before finally motioning with his head for her to enter. She hesitated, but did comply.

"God, this is insane." He chuckled internally at her comment, and was immediately pleased when she reached out of his line of vision and retrieved a cardigan. She watched him as she put it on, and then stepped aside from the door to allow him to enter. House snorted and backed away from the door.

This night was getting better and better, Cuddy shook her head with what looked like fayed annoyance and followed him, once again, to the center of her yard. It wasn't until he was once again looking down at her that she realized what just occurred.

"Did you just—" She was flabbergasted. "Did you just have me get a sweater?"

The werewolf's mouth opened to show his teeth in a doglike smile. She really was something else. He'd have to be careful in making sure she didn't put two and two together from now. From now on. That thought was a bit unexpected. Apparently, his subconscious had decided on whether or not to ever present himself to her like this again.

His mind quieted as she reentered his personal space to cradle his face in her hands. She stared into his eyes with more curiosity than he had ever seen.

"What are you?"

He gently placed his mouth to her cheek as an awkward kiss. It didn't matter what he was. The reason for his existence was standing right in front of him. For House, that was enough.

He backed away and lay on the ground; for once, looking up at her. She followed his example and sat beside him, his giant head resting in her lap as she absentmindedly stroked his face. Leaning against her and wrapping his tail around her body, he warmed his boss better than the finest of fur coats. In a moment, his warmth would spread within her and the cold November air would be as ineffective to her as it was to him; another gift of his abilities.

House had set a time limit for himself. He couldn't remain with her at day break. It would be far too difficult to leave in the morning's sun, without notice. He reminded himself of this several times as his eye lids grew heavy. Cuddy didn't make it any easier by shifting to lay down alongside him. Yes, if there were such a thing as heaven, this was it. She was on her side, facing him, with a gentle hold of the fur at his neck. She rested her head on his paws and watched him through her own tired eyes. He didn't think he'd ever seen her look so peaceful. She had the outmost trust for the beast before her and he hadn't the faintest idea why.

With this realization, his curious nature was disregarded. House snuggled closer to his love and watched her fall asleep, oblivious to all of life's struggles. It was beautiful and he wished to join her into the same oblivion. Promising himself it was just going o be a quick nap, House laid his head onto of Cuddy and drifted into one of the most wonderful sleeps of his life.


	7. seven

This had to be the most stupid thing he had ever done. And as Cuddy had once said, there was heavy competition for that. Now, looking down at his still sleeping boss, he thought rapidly. He calculated the time and logistics and then made a decision. A risky, stupid, and so like him decision.

Rising on four huge paws, he backed away from Cuddy without a sound and made a mad dash for the tree hiding his clothes from view. Shifting was not the problem, changing was. On two bare feet, the pressure being put on his leg was multiplied and his pain level doubled. There was no time to reach for his Vicodin. He was forced to step into his jeans and sneakers without the tiniest of dose of pain medication. The result was nearly too much for him to handle. House hunched over with agony and did his best to recuperate quickly. He got five seconds. After that, his overly sensitive ears picked up on a feminine groan. Panicking, the werewolf pulled on the rest of his attire and stepped from behind the tree. His timing was perfect.

Cuddy was fighting consciousness with all her sleeping might. The dark warmth that had seduced her into such a peaceful slumber was gone. Light and a chill were rousing her. Her first thought was that she had forgotten to close her bedroom window shade. Then an image of a wolf, her wolf flashed within her drowsy mind. Her eyes shot open only to shut against the sun's strong rays. Yup, she was definitely outside.

A deep chuckle forced her to reach for consciousness immediately. She snapped into a sitting position and turned towards the noise. A horrified expression came over her face at the sight of House casually standing in her backyard like nothing about this scenario was odd.

"Good morning, sunshine!" His smile was wide and playful.

She groaned in response. "What do you want, House?"

"Oh nothing; just came to see why my lovely boss was…" He held his breath in puffed cheeks and dramatically looked at his watch-less wrist, "really late for work."

Eyes wide, she jumped to her feet and scurried towards the house. A frantic chant of 'shit, shit, shit' was meant to be for her own ears but unfortunately her Diagnostician found the string of expletives very funny. Chuckling, he followed her chaotic path all the way into her bedroom and stopped only when she slammed the bathroom door in his face.

After popping a Vicodin, he cheekily asked, "Is that any way to treat your wakeup call?"

"House," her voice was only slightly muffled by the door as it rose with her aggravation, "knock it off. I'm so late it's not even funny and I have a meeting with a donor in an hour. You're lucky I don't kill myself."

"Oh, I wouldn't say lucky. In fact, I –"

He never finished his sentence. Cuddy had emerged from the bathroom in a comfortable-looking robe that was both simple and ridiculously sexy.

"…wouldn't have a job if it wasn't for me," she closed his mouth with a tap to his chin.

He rolled his eyes and shrugged off her comment like it was the most falsely statement in the world. Dramatically, he waltzed around her bedroom while taking a close look at everything and completely ignored her loud sigh due to his nosiness. When he started opening drawers, she drew the line.

"Alright, that's enough," reaching for his arm, she wasn't expecting him to turn around. It was a shock to both of them and though she was the one to gasp at their closeness, it was House who was most affected.

He could hear her heart, she couldn't hear his. He could smell her uneasiness; she could only smell the outdoors as it was embedded in his clothes. And though she could see his blue eyes just as much as he could hers, House doubted her gaze was as meaningful as his. She couldn't love him as much as he loved her. No one could love anyone like he loved her. He was sure of this.

Cuddy surprised him, however. She was the first to move. Slowly but surely, she moved towards him. The gap between them was not closed but this was just barely so. Their height difference became even more apparent as his chin touched his chest to keep their eye contact as she got closer. He had never seen her eyes appear so doe-like. Her eye lashes even batted. Maybe he could. Maybe they could. Consequences be damned, maybe their lips could meet and something good could finally happened in the life of Doctor Gregory House.

She interrupted his thoughts with a pleasant question. "Now what?"

He smirked down at her, "Let's get breakfast." It was a soft, gentle request; Almost as gentle as its reply.

"It's almost noon."

He shrugged, "I know a place."

**.sweetpants.**

House nearly gave his boss a heart attack several times on their way to his favorite breakfast diner. On his motorcycle he rode in front of her car and was being purposely reckless. Dodging traffic, running red lights, and conducting wheelies were just some of the stunts he pulled. By the time they were in the parking lot, he could practically see steam coming from Cuddy's head. His resulting laughter did nothing to ease her mood and he had to duck to avoid getting a smack across the head. She improvised by pinching his side.

"Ouch, woman!"

"That was not funny!"

"What wasn't?" He could barely contain his laughter.

"That utter state of insanity you were demonstrating on the road. You're a lunatic."

"But a lovable one, right?" House then did his very best impression of a puppy.

Her angry stare faltered for just a second and then she huffed in true Cuddy-like fashion. With one last smack to his chest, she stormed off into the diner. He trailed behind her laughing all the way and to irritate her further was as pleasant as possible in greeting their waitress. She didn't even speak to him until their breakfast had been ordered and half a cup of coffee was in her system.

"I can't believe I actually agreed to playing hooky with you. I swear I'm going through a midlife crisis. Don't comment on that!"

He closed his mouth and laughed. He wasn't sure if she or Wilson was better at predicting his antics.

"Fine. But I think it's safe to say that you're _definitely _going through something."

Cuddy looked at him with a worried expression and he wasn't quite sure what possessed him to turn this conversation serious. He allowed a moment to pass for her to gather herself. Then he started prodding.

"Cuddy, you –"

"House, I'm fine. Drop it."

"You're not yourself. Last week –"

"Again, I'm fine. I –"

"_You are not fine._" The roughness of his voice and the fire in his eyes left her speechless. She had seen House be a lot of things. But this mixed state of concern and anger was not one of them. House didn't comment on her shocked expression. "A couple days ago you were drunk off your ass, you were a no show at work this morning, and when I come find you, you're passed out in your backyard."

"I didn't pass out."

"Whatever. What's going on with you, Cuddy?"

She was saved momentarily by the arrival of their food, but House would not drop the topic. After inhaling two mouthfuls of pancake, he continued, "Well?"

"I don't know." She looked everywhere but at him. "I just ," meeting his eyes now, "I just don't know. I'm tired and overworked and stressed, I guess. I'm just trying…" Cuddy's eyes misted and she nibbled on her lower lip. House couldn't think of anything he wanted more than to take all of her worries away. "I'm just trying to make sense of everything."

He nodded solemnly and finally dropped the subject. They ate in a heavy silence that turned comfortable over some time. He was finished long before her but sat patiently and watched. It was amusing to observe just how feminine she was. From her appearance to her dainty actions, Cuddy was the complete opposite of his wolfish self. Opposites attract, he supposed.

She caught onto his stare and arched an eyebrow, "I'm assuming breakfast is on me."

He smirked, "Well it was your idea."

Her response was an exasperated look, but she laughed anyways as she extracted a credit card from her purse.

A draft from the diner's entrance signaled a new customer's arrival. A second later, House's head whipped around as a familiar scent hit his nose. One of his kind. Shit!

The new customer was large and burly. He was House's height but twice his build. His stature was relatively docile but his eyes met the doctor's challengingly. He was there for House.

The Diagnostician grabbed his wallet and threw several bills at the waitress who'd come to collect Cuddy's card. The woman's eyes widened at the amount of money in her hand and scurried away when House snapped, "keep the change."

"House-"

"Let's go." When Cuddy didn't move and continued to look at him in confusion, he grabbed her hand and pulled her into a standing position. He went to leave, but their path was blocked by the massive man who had just entered. With the exception of his size he appeared ordinary. So much in fact, Cuddy's confusion didn't turn into fear until House dropped her hand to securely wrap his arm around her waist. She was pressed against him now. House placed himself slightly more forward than her and she could see just how tightly his jaw was clenched.

Her line of vision traveled to their counterpart and the Dean's unease increased as she noticed the man was giving her his full attention. The way he looked at her made her blood run cold and House's to boil. She quickly averted her eyes to anything as House let out an inhumanly growl. She felt the vibrations and her neck snapped back to look at the side of his face. The new man's dark chuckle erased all memory of her brief, irrational thought.

"Relax, House. Walk your lady to her car and then we can talk."

House's grip on his boss immediately tightened and he escorted her out of the diner. They didn't create a scene but it was obvious by their pace that they wanted out. The Diagnostician could barely think as he all but dragged Cuddy to her car. It was possible that her hip would have a bruise from his grip on her. Surprisingly, she said nothing. The outspoken Dean of Medicine was silent until he opened her car door.

"House…"

"It's okay. Don't worry about me. I'll see you tomorrow at work." He went to leave, but she grabbed his bicep.

"What the hell is going on? Who is he?"

"He's a guy I used to know. Don't worry, Cuddy." She did worry. It was on her face just how worried she was about him. He sighed and stepped closer to her. She was between him and the car now. Where exactly had their unspoken ban on close proximity gone?

"Be careful. I didn't like the way he was looking at you. And he was looking at me like I was a piece of meat."

"Everyone looks at you like you're a piece of meat." The comment earned him an eye roll and he smiled. Time froze for a moment and nothing else in the world was going on. Finally, Cuddy looked away and a natural blush bloomed over her cheeks. This intrigued him. She was never shy. Forgetting the brute inside, he patiently waited.

Curiosity did not kill the wolf.

"Why don't you come over for dinner tonight?" The question flew out of her mouth rapidly and House smiled at her now pounding heartbeat.

"So you do like my company."

Her eyes rolled and she smiled, already knowing his answer. "I guess it's not that bad."

"Masochist."

They smiled in union.

"What time?" He ended her nervous misery without any emotion on his face. He didn't even comment on the deep breath she took after his response.

"Seven," her eye lashes batted on their own accord.

"Okay," he hadn't meant for the confirmation to come out so happily.

Her smile was blinding. It was as bright as the sun and as infectious as the diseases he specialized in. It was too much and he sent her on her way immediately afterwards. Lisa Cuddy couldn't plague his thoughts at the moment. He had a much bigger issue to deal with.

**.sweetpants.**

He found the guy he used to know sitting in the same both he and Cuddy had shared breakfast in. For some illogical reason, this irritated him. Approaching the man, he put on his very best scowl.

"What do you want, Ricky?" He voice left no question of his mood.

"You can sit down." When House remained standing, the man added, "It's not that kind of talk."

When the doctor did finally sit, the waitress approached and dropped off two coffees. Without another word, she left the table. It was apparent that the stare down occurring between the two men was making her uncomfortable. Had the werewolves been in their other form, they'd have been circling each other carefully. Neither of them wanted to fight. When that was established, they finally spoke.

"House."

"Ricky," the man smirked at the doctor's condescending tone.

"Still need that attitude adjustment, I see." When House said nothing, Ricky continued, "How are you? And don't say fine, we heard you the other night."

The Diagnostician shifted. His old pack; he had heard them the night he went for his run. All worry of a potential fight was gone. This was just their way of making sure he wasn't going to cause any trouble. It was annoying but understandable.

"Yeah, I heard you. You all sounded like a bunch of coyotes. Doesn't Shane recruit men anymore or is he still only surrounding himself with little boys."

"This isn't about Shane."

"Of course this is about Shane. It's always about Shane. The fact that we almost just tore each other's heads off is because of Shane. How long has it been since we've talked? Forever. Because God forbid the big bad alpha got upset."

Ricky looked down at the table in embarrassment.

"We miss you."

House scoffed.

"We do, House. All of us."

"Yeah, I really felt the love when you all turned your backs on me."

"What choice did we have? You were impossible. Once your leg was gone –"

"I still have my leg."

"You know what I mean. No one could talk to you."

"I –"

"You attacked Jason."

House looked away in shame. In the months following his infarction, he had said and done some terrible things. One of the worst had been physically lashing out against one of the pack's youngest, smallest members. Jason had idolized House. He was a naïve med student and House saw himself in the young man. He had even taken Jason under his wing. The boy was rewarded with violence. He had taken out his pain on the only family he had ever had. All for a leg and a slut.

"None of us want to be enemies, House."

"Me and Shane have always been enemies. Let's be serious. We're never gonna be okay with each other."

"Because of Stacy?"

"Because of egos." Ricky laughed then. It was a jolly, Santa-like laugh. He did not look intimidating anymore. "You gotta point there. But House, be honest," he paused for affect and House fought the urge to laugh at his old, overdramatic friend, "Who is she?"

His humor evaporated. He knew exactly who Rick was asking about and he wasn't about to go talking about his boss.

"She's no one to be concerned about." House's tone left no room for argument and his eyes turned to ice. His unspoken command was very clear. Cuddy was to be left alone.

"House," Ricky's tone was saddened now. "We would never do anything like that."

"Shane would in a heartbeat."

"He wouldn't. And if he did, we wouldn't follow."

At these words, an old wound was prodded within House.

"Yes you would," venom in his voice now. "You all would. One oh so terrifying look from the almighty Shane and you'd stick your tails between your legs and cower like bitches. Just like the last time. So listen very fucking closely, I have not forgotten the treaty. I have not broken the treaty. Back off and stay the hell away from me and everyone around me."

With one last look at Ricky's lowered, submissive gaze, House stormed out of the diner. Two Vicodin were in order before he mounted his bike and sped through the streets of Princeton until the afternoon was gone. As the sun set, his temper was finally under control and he couldn't have been more happy to be back in his apartment. The day had been stressful; too many emotions, too many ghosts. He had managed to further complicate his already complicated life. Pouring himself a glass of scotch, he sprawled onto his couch and contemplated his life, his love, his past, his future, his present, Cuddy. She was always in his thoughts.

She wanted things. Simple things. Things people should want. Unconditional love, stability, children. He couldn't give her any of these things. He was both incapable and unwilling. She deserved better.

If he went to her tonight, they would sleep together. He had no doubt. And tomorrow, she'd want more and he'd say yes because selfishness was one of his main characteristics. Then he would selfishly take up more of her time and play with her emotions. Give her lonely life some pleasure and then leave the moment conflict arose. He chose to stop this. For once, he would put her before himself and avoid breaking her heart for what could possibly be the hundredth time.

These thoughts controlled his mind for hours and he lay in a drugged and drunken haze. However, a moment before he pasted out, he experienced something strange. A searing pain slashed through his chest and a slightly blurred vision came to his mind. It was of a solemn faced Cuddy slowly putting away the dinner she has prepared for him and her. He could understand her thoughts; could hear them, could feel them.

She was pondering her life. For all she had done and all she had accomplished, it was without love. She had never truly experienced love. Her parent's affection had been conditional. Her sister could barely conjure up likeness, never mind love. And the only man she'd ever really loved was a manipulative drug addict. She had wanted a child; someone to love, and for them to love her in return. But the universe couldn't even grant her that one wish. She wondered if it was her destiny to be alone. She was cursed with wanting whatever she couldn't have. And love was something Lisa Cuddy had never had.

If so; if her place in the world was to remain empty of love, she didn't want it.


End file.
